


From The Sea

by in_the_bottle



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-23
Updated: 2006-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_bottle/pseuds/in_the_bottle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never knew he had it in him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by McKay & Mrs Miller. I went and googled the meaning of his name, and that in turn inspired this. Many thanks to [](http://scribewraith.livejournal.com/profile)[**scribewraith**](http://scribewraith.livejournal.com/) for the beta.

When Rodney McKay signed up for the Atlantis mission, he knew it was possible that it was a one-way trip. What he hadn't counted on was how short a trip it would be: for all of them.

"Just lock yourselves in and go!"

Who would have thought that his last act would be one of self-sacrifice? Rodney never even knew he had it in him.

The water was rising fast and Rodney hadn't heard anything from Weir or from the Air Force Major. Within moments, he was up to his waist in freezing alien seawater. The controls behind him shorted out and his laptop screen went blank as Atlantis' system failed. Rodney could only hope that they had somehow managed to escape.

After one last futile attempt at getting the computer to work Rodney tossed the useless piece of machinery, watching as it sunk to the floor. He should be panicking, swallowed up by fear, but all he felt was an unexpected sense of calmness. A part of him seemed to recognise that this was where he belonged.

Rodney opened his eyes one last time under the water. The blue-green hue of the flooded city was mesmerising.

He was finally home.

The End


End file.
